My Only Wish
by SpeedAngel9294
Summary: Our only hero had left mobius for earth, promising all his friends that he will be back. But 5 years later and he still isnt back and now someone else has to take his place...but what if something goes wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**hiii ppl x im bak !! and wiv a new story since my other ones were crap :S but im glad you guys reviewed them :)  
anyway, this story is about sonic, amy and the others as you no... im a huge sonamy fan!! So this would have Sonamy in it  
aswell as Knuxrouge and tailscream. If you have the game sonic unleashed then you shuld no that theres a new character named chip?  
well he's in here he will be in the next chapter, so if you want to see the next chapter, review :P lol well it wuld be nice if you did review :)**

**Heres what happened before... **

**Sonic, Our only hero of mobius has left for earth. He promised everyone that he would be back in 2 months but he did not show up. During those months  
of the year he went, eggman decided to take advantage of it and rule the planet of mobius. Tails, Knuckles and Rouge fort against him but failed as he had got  
stronger. But he wasnt the only one that got stronger, Our Sonic crazed fan girl Amy Rose lost her hammer and ended up with all the powers Sonic and Shadow had  
aswell as invisabilty. (i no ive spelled it wrong, so shh lol) Anyway, Amy started to help out with the others and found out that her powers were strong enough to beat eggman  
easily. Years later, she's in her own form known as Amy The Hedgehog...the heroine of mobius. Everyone has forgot about the pasted hero and now interested in the new super  
female! But what happens if tails realises something in the past, and our heroine is captured? **

**Find Out .......**

Chapter 1

'hurting and crying'

The rain shot out of the sky hitting the ground with a huge thump. Large amounts of water fell from the grey clouds, and thousands of people were running away from this 'rain attack' if you want to put it. It was thundering loudly and the lightning struck houses making people scream in terror. Though this may sound bad, but it isn't really…since our evil doctor was behind it all. He sat in his egg carrier laughing while he poked the buttons on his control panel making more rain drop out from the sky. He laughed again, punching all the buttons he could see. While he did that, the control automatically made the clouds go greyer and sky darker. It was Eggman's latest plan and well…to be honest he was getting more luck every time he tried to rule the world. Eggman looked up in the sky, waving at his 2 robotic sidekicks carrying a generator beneath the clouds. Decoe and Becoe had jet packs tired to themselves while holding up a weather machine which Eggman called, the egg-an-a-tor. Sounds weird? Well its Eggman, its suppose to be weird.

So…I guess your wondering where our famous blue hero is? Well you will be surprised because, he isn't even there! To save the people in the town. And if you think that's strange, you should wait till you see our new hero. Someone brave! Someone who looks like a hero? Well you can put it that way. But it's not a male hero, it is the well known…

"Amy Rose! Ahh, you finally turn up…see my latest design" Eggman called out. Suddenly out from the mist, a blue familiar plane was discovered and on the wing of it was a gorgeous pink female. 17 year old hedgehog, with her jade green eyes glimmering and her pink quills glowing as pink as can be. Eggman smiled. As for Amy, she looked very 'sexy' if males would put it that way. From a little babyish hedgehog to a sexy female, it sure worked out for Amy. She also grew out of her piko piko hammer and discovered a total new power…which was quiet fun to use at a time like this.

In the plane was 2 very young people…1 was the 2 tailed fox also known as Tails. And the other one was a cute little rabbit and her chao, Cream and cheese. They both looked rather nervous but Tails pulled the wheel and spinned the plane around, hoping that Amy would keep a firm grip of the plane as he did so. Luckily he flew round Eggman and smirked. Cream grinned aswell, thinking that everything was going well till…

"Amy?!" Tails shouted, as he noticed she was gone from the wing. Cream shrieked and stood up, looking out the window of the tornado for any signs of her pink friend. "Amy? Oh no! Amy where are you?" Tails called out, looking for her aswell as keeping an eye on Eggman.

Eggman, on the other hand found this amusing. He sat in his carrier laughing forcefully, looking at the floating plane in front of him. "Oh Tails…my dear boy, I'm afraid you and your girlfriend will have to die" he said calmly, pressing a blue button beside him. Suddenly, out of no where came 6 missals all heading towards the plane. They were about to hit the tornado, but then a bright pink light sprang out of nowhere exploding all the missals in 1 shot. Tails smiled happily, while Cream was hugging cheese so tight that he could of popped his eyes out. Eggman stared in disbelief. "You are joking! You didn't just? Did you? Oh man! How could girls? Little girls like you destroy my missals?" he shouted. The pink glowing ball that was spinning still, zoomed straight for Eggman, just in time…in seconds Amy was on his carrier smiling down at him. "I'm not just any girl, I'm a hedgehog and this is how we get things done!" she snapped with victory. Eggman's eyes widened as Amy's white gloved hands started to glow blue, blue as her hero she used to love. "What? What are you doing?" Eggman cried, as he covered his face from the bright blue light from her hands.

She smirked for a second before one single clap. All the forces of electricity around her, died in a matter of mini seconds. Tails and Cream gaped at Amy in wonder, how powerful she got over the years. They watched as decoe and becoe lost their force of flying and fell making the egg-an-a-tor go along with them. Eggman cried with anger. He took one look at Amy before realising that his power was shutting down. "Ah…no! curse you miss hedgehog!" he growled before disappearing under the clouds below. Amy smiled, her still floating in the air, watching Eggman fall to the ground with a bang. "Amy! Were losing our power" Tails screamed. Amy turned quickly, with a unsatisfied look on her face. Suddenly the plane began to fall but Amy stayed where she was, keeping her arms crossed and looking rather bored. But Tails and Cream on the other hand were rather scared. They grabbed hold of the sides of the plane, and tried to get it back up but it kept repeating itself.

"Amy! Do something" they cried with terror. Amy rolled her eyes and flew down in seconds…she jumped onto the plane and closed her eyes, feeling great amount of energy burst out of her and into the plane's energy tank. Tails blinked, shaking uncontrollably. He rised from his seat and hit the button that said 'Auto'. suddenly the plane began to fly again, with auto pilot. Cream looked up holding on to her chao for protection. "Are we…(gulp) dead?" she whispered. Tails shook his head slowly while looking at the hedgehog lying on the nose of the plane, staring at the stars in the night sky. Tails looked at Cream and dropped his head down in shame. Cream didn't understand at first but once Tails jurked his shoulder to the side to Amy, she then understood.

Back at the workshop.

Tails was sitting at his desk, rather bored. He stared at the pictures that were placed on the surface. Pictures of him, Amy and Sonic. All of the pictures he had, were pictures of Amy and Sonic together. And in every picture, Sonic was always looking at Amy and never the camera itself. This made Tails think, maybe Sonic did care for Amy more than a friend. Maybe there was something going on between them all along? Tails flopped his head on his desk hard. How could he of been so stupid? Sonic loved Amy! He must of, maybe he just pretended to love her so she wouldn't be taken and used against Sonic? Well whatever the reason was…Tails had a hitch that before Sonic disappeared, he loved her. But ever since Sonic went back to earth, he was never seen again! He said he would be back in 2 months time which he even promised to his friends, even Knuckles. But he let them all down, Amy was crying for years on end. And 5 years later, she has lightened up. Became the new hero hedgehog. She has turned from the locked up Sonic fan to a possible sex magnet for open men, a heroine herself, with young female fans wanting to be just her. Tails grinned at Sonic in the pictures. "well well well, I guess Amy has changed since you left us…you're not the hero no more, Amy is! I'm surprised, she could be even more powerful than you" he mocked. He picked one picture up that caught his eye and studied it carefully. In one picture, Amy was in the background wearing her winter jacket and you could see that Sonic was standing beside her with a note of some kind, putting it in her pocket making it look seem that they were hugging, but really he was sneaking a note in her right side pocket. Tails smile grew wider. "Amy! Sonic! They must have been together" he said, rather proud of what he found out. He jumped of his chair and ran into the house beside the workshop. Inside was Cream and cheese watching a soap opera. They looked up at Tails and greeted him happily. "Hi Tails, you finished with your plane?" she asked him with interest. He shook his head quickly and crashed himself in front of her so she couldn't see the telly. "Where's Amy?" he shouted in a feared tone. Cream cocked her eyebrow with shock. "I don't know, why is there something bad going to happen to her?" Cream wondered, giving Tails a upset face.

Tails bit his lips, he turned around and walked away from her with anger. "Tails? Are you okay? Why did you want Amy? Tell me!" Cream pled. She leaned against the sofa and cried for Tails to explain to her, but Tails ignored her and disappeared out of the room with a loud bang of the door, as he slammed it.

Amy-

On a hill, far away from the workshop and house. Amy was laying peacefully asleep, her eye lids flickered each second as the hot wind blew past her. She was surrounded by grass and flowers. She loved this view, it made her feel so free, so calm and relaxed. It reminded her of Sonic, the brave blue hedgehog who always ran off to catch the scenery. She sat there, thinking of the times she and Sonic had. All she could think of was bad stuff! He pushed her away all the time, telling her to go away! She hated it, she loved him and all he did was push her away and treat her badly. She felt hurt, she felt betrayed and last of all she felt…unloved!

Silence was all she heard till a crack of a crunchy leaf made her eyes shot open. She jumped up, skidding by her side as she did so…looking like spiderman after he jumped of a cliff. "Whose's there?" she called out. No reply. Amy stood up and crossed her arms, tapping her foot waiting for her stalker to come into view. She stared at a shadow in front of her, but the person was still hiding in the bush. "Come out of here right now! I have no time for silly stupid little jokes you-" before she could finish her sentence she was grabbed from behind by a black mysterious mist. She tried to pull away but she couldn't. She gave all her strength but it still didn't work. She felt weak after this panic. Her eyes began to close, only just seeing her stalker's colour fur as they walked out of the bush. It was blue…blue as Sonic the hedgehog!

**Ooo, you like it??? Ill be typing up the new chapter tonight x So i'll be able to update tomorrow but only if you like it, if you dont then theres no point in updating :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Hope you enjoy :) **

Chapter 2

'leading and mysterious people'

Amy-

A blink from her eyes, they shot open in a flash! She rubbed her eyes only noticing that she was in a cage! She stood up quickly, and slammed herself into the steel bars. She growled with anger. "Hey! You punk let me out of here!" she screamed losing her temper. No one was in the room. They couldn't hear her, but she carried on yelling and screaming only to be heard by the air. She looked around carefully. It was all control panels and computers around the room, with a chair that looked like it was for the leader. Amy shook her head and grabbed hold of the bars, panting. She didn't want to her stuck in here.

"Let me out!" she cried, falling to the floor crying. Suddenly there was a loud crash making everywhere echo. Suddenly someone ran into the room. Once Amy looked at him, a picture of Sonic floated in her head. It was Sonic?

He looked at her then smiled as he ran over to her. As he got closer, Amy sighed with sadness. He looked like Sonic, but it wasn't. He had dark green eyes with no quills sticking out from his back. Only 2 pointed quills sticking from his head, one on each side. His colour fur was blue, like Sonic's and he wore brown trainer types to match his brown jacket. His gloves were all torn but they were still useable. He smiled at Amy and looked at the lock with a grin. "Hey, I'm gonna help you…uhh where's the key?" he asked her, searching around. Amy shrugged. "I don't know, I collapsed I think, when they captured me" she replied. He nodded and picked up a small paper clip and stuck it in the lock, moving it about till finally he opened it. Amy spinned out with happiness, as the cage opened. She looked at the male who had let her out and held her hand out. "I'm Amy Rose! Also known as Amy the hedgehog" she said with pride, waiting for the guy to shake it. Instead he turned around and looked around on the controls. "Yeah, I know who you are…I'm Dexter, just Dexter and nothing else" he said with no interest. Amy shrugged. "Okay, um…aren't you going to uh…get me out of here?" she asked. Dexter turned around and stared at her with wonder. "You're a hero aren't ya? Do it yourself!" he demanded. Amy blinked for a second, saving herself? Well she didn't even know where she was.

"Hey! Tell me where to go, I don't know how to get out! Sonic would help me out if he was here!" she growled at him. Dexter smirked. "Oh yeah, the blue boy who left us all here to die and get put into slavery by Eggman…sorry to burst your bubble princess but he's no hero and he will never help you" Dexter snapped. Amy crossed her arms, stomping her foot. "How could you say that about Sonic!" she whimpered. Dexter ignored her and carried on talking. "I mean…if it wasn't for you, we would all be dead as hell" he committed. Amy thought for a second, was she a better hero than Sonic?

Dexter grinned at her while he typed in something rare into the data. "Right princess…you gotta get out of here" he said with hope in his voice. Amy gulped and shrugged. "I would, if I knew where to go!" she snapped. Dexter rolled his eyes, and stepped forward…while grabbing her hand. "Run Sonic speed in a straight line and take me with you, once you come to a dead end you must run up the wall and spin dash out…yeah?" he explained. Amy shook her head slowly. "Uh…I think so" she whispered.

"Okay then, Go!" he shouted, making Amy zoom off while taking Dexter with her. Things weren't going well for Amy, meeting this stranger!

Tails- 

"Where is the famous Amy the hedgehog! That's all I'm asking!" Tails asked with a loud voice. The baker shook his head. "Sorry little guy but I haven't seen her since the rain attack we had yesterday" the baker whimpered. Tails screamed, pulling his own ears down and stomping his foot like a baby.

He slowly walked out and bumped into a covered stranger. They were just taller than Tails, and they had their hood up so you couldn't see their face. Floating in the air beside the stranger was a very strange looking flying chipmunk, he was too busy going on and on about how he loved chocolate chips on ice-cream. Tails looked at the talking chipmunk and examined his features. "You look very familiar, but anyway have you seen a pretty pink heroine run by here by any chance?" Tails asked hoping that the stranger and their animal would say yes. "Oh hi, I'm Chip! I love chocolate chips on ice-cream do you?" the chipmunk laughed with excitement. Tails nodded, but annoyed that they ignored him. "Have you seen Amy the hedgehog!?" he shouted really loud. Chip patted Tails head and sighed. "I don't know who Amy the hedgehog is…unless you mean my mate's friend Amy ros-" before chip could say anything else, the coated stranger grabbed him and covered his mouth. "No we haven't seen her, why are you looking for her? Has she gone missing?" the coated stranger asked, in a deep voice. Tails sighed, and began to walk away. "Amy has gone missing, and I don't know where she is…I went to the green top hill and everywhere and she doesn't seem to be there" he cried. The stranger and Chip eyed Tails as he began to walk away, once he was round the corner…the stranger and chip dived into a dark alley. "Why did you do that?" Chip asked. The stranger pulled down his hood slowly only showing the face of the once hero that left them. Sonic!

"Because you would of took my cover else" he said in his normal voice. Chip smirked. "Is that why you did a deep voice?" he asked him. Sonic nodded, putting his trademark smile up on his face.

Chip rolled his eyes and peeped round the corner. "So Amy the hedgehog is Amy Rose?" he asked Sonic. The blue hedgehog nodded. "Yes, when I was at earth I told them I would be back in 2 months time-"

"Which you were cause you came back and brought me along too" Chip butted in. Sonic nodded. "Well I promised them I'll be back but…well ya know, I didn't see them at all in 5 years! For all I know, Amy and the others could hate me for it" Sonic whispered. Chip sighed. "Oh I see…but couldn't we just go and see them 5 years ago in the 1st place?" Chip asked. "No! cause we were busy then fighting against that person…remember?"

Chip thought for a second. Then it clicked him. "I know! Evil D as he called himself, though he was powerful I'm surprised that he hasn't killed you yet" Chip said with wonder. Sonic gulped. "Uh yeah… okay then" he muttered rubbing his blue ear.

Rouge-

"Oh stop being a baby!" Rouge shouted as loud as she could. Knuckles growled and stomped his feet. "I am not a baby!" he cried. Rouge sat on the master emerald and laughed. "Whatever you say, now stop jumping up and down like a kangaroo and do it yourself" Rouge said. Knuckles mumbled and walked away, growling as he did so.

Rouge shook her head. "Men!" she whispered. Suddenly a yellow flying figure came forward, flying towards to Rouge. The bat stared at the flying creature before slipping off the master emerald and spat her self to the ground. "Tails!" she gasped, while diving in the bush near her. Tails landed on the ground and brushed his tails before screaming out knuckles' name. Rouge clutched her stomach and breathed in slowly. "Knuckles? I need you! Where are you?" Tails called out. Rouge cocked her eyebrow and thought for a second.

"Knuckles! Amy's in trouble, I need you to use the master emerald to track her down" Tails cried. Rouge shook her head, rubbing her ear with confusion. "Amy? She's in trouble eh? I wonder what pinky's up to then" she whispered. Tails looked around and gulped. "K-Knuckles?" he asked. No one answered. Rouge noticed that Tails was coming her way so she needed to get away quick, she looked around. No where to go, or was there. Rouge smirked and skidded herself down and round the trees , which made her be able to fly away with out the yellow 2 tailed fox noticing.

Amy-

"You are so stupid!"

"And your so stubborn" Dexter snapped back.

Amy growled, crossing her arms and stomping her right foot.

"As if I'm stubborn! You're the one that wouldn't get me out of that place in the first place" Amy said with anger. Dexter shrugged.

"I told you the way though" he mocked. Amy puffed.

"Yeah yeah, congratulations you get a medal" she said with sarcasm. Dexter bit his lip, he was getting angry as it is…but then he thought of something to get his own back. "This will be fun" he whispered to himself.

He turned around to Amy, only to notice that she wasn't there. "Hey? Princess! Where you go?" he asked loudly.

"Over here you dumb twat!" Amy shouted, she sat on a branch on a high tree far away from where he was. Dexter smirked. "Oh, hey uh…Amy come over here to me" he called. Amy looked puzzled at first then smiled. "Fine!" she moaned before jumping out the tree and running as fast as Sonic, to Dexter.

"What?!" she spat.

"Uh…I found this place I want you to take me there, and yes you can come" he answered. Amy shook her head. "Nah, I wanna go on a adventure…without you!" she admitted.

Dexter rolled his eyes. "So you don't want to come to angel island with me, and steal the master emerald because that's what my boss wants me to do and I cant do it alone, please help me! If I don't get it, I'm dead!" he cried. Amy shook her head. "NO! Knuckles is the guardian of that green rock! And he is my mate, I would never steal from anyone anyway!" she bit. Dexter put his hands up in the air to cover his face. "Okay, I'm sorry but you know…I just helped you from that lair, so really I was sparing your life! And you wont do the same for me?" he asked sadly. Amy gulped. "I cant steal from Knuckles, I'm sorry"

Dexter lowed his head down with disappointment. "Ah it's a shame, heroes and heroines save everyone from getting hurt or killed…even if it means stealing from other people either friends or foes" he lied. Amy twiddled with her gloves. "No they don't…do they?" she asked in a scared tone.

"Of coarse they do!" he muttered. Amy shook her head.

"Ive been a hero since I was 12, I think I would know if heroes steal of people since I am one!" she said with a snotty language. Dexter shrugged.

"Whatever you say babe" he chuckled.

Amy eyed him. "What are you up to?" she asked before stomping away in her baby blue dress.

Dexter grinned. "You have no idea princess" he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello... here is the next chapter of my only wish, please be free to review ; give me ur views and comments on it.**

**I DONT OWN ANY SONIC CHARACTERS EXCEPT DEXTER ATM ...**

**Poll people - Is Dexter Good or Bad?? Review me the answer and tell me why!! Come on ppl i need to know if the story is sounding how i want it ;) **

**10th january 2009 !! (2009- new year wooooh!)**

Chapter 3

'Backing out'

Sonic-

"Uh…yes my name is Colin" said Sonic, keeping his hood up to cover his face. Chip flew round him, smiling. "And the…uh, flying squirrel?" the guard asked, holding his pen in the air pointing it at Chip.

"Chip, the name's Chip" Chip greeted, putting his thumb up in the air. Sonic smirked, and began to walk forward. "So…can we go in?" Sonic asked. The guard shrugged. "Yeah, welcome to central station…and beware there are many robots that belong to Eggman so if I were you I will stay away in till the heroine is around…okay?"

Sonic nodded and grabbed Chip before the guards found out that it was Sonic. "Wow! This is central station?" Chip asked. Sonic nodded. They walked towards the dye shop and grinned.

_1 hour later… _

"That's a good luck for you, Sonic" Chip said, looking at a red hedgehog with a black leather jacket and black trainers. He had darker green eyes and was known as Sonic the hedgehog till now.

"Do I look different from my blue self?" Sonic asked, as he dusted his jacket.

Chip nodded, flying round him to see the difference. "I would of never knew that you was the hero, what's your name going to be?" Chip asked. Sonic tapped his foot, thinking. "Colin! Colin stone" he answered proudly. Chip smiled. "Wow, love that name…now can we go and find your friend?" he questioned. Sonic nodded. "Lets go!"

Cream-

"No! Leave me alone! Amy! Help!" Cream shouted. Eggman smiled, flying into the smashed hole in the house, looking at the rabbit who was screaming in the hands of Eggman's robot. "Ah? Amy isn't here? Isn't that a shame!" Eggman laughed. He clicked his fingers ordering the robot to squeeze Cream in their hand. "AH! NO! STOP IT!" Cream cried.

Suddenly Rouge flew in and kicked the robot's hand open. Cream fell to the ground and gulped. "Oh Rouge…you're here to save the rabbit?" Eggman asked. Cream looked at Rouge but she was busy gritting her teeth. "Eggman! What do you want?!" she shouted. Eggman shrugged. "I came here to see if my creation had finished the job, but it doesn't look like it" he said. Cream closed her eyes, hugging cheese. "But the only one in the house was little bunny here" he growled, pointing at Cream. Rouge crossed her arms. "If your looking for Amy then she isn't here! She's missing! And I think you have something to do with her disappearance" Rouge said with a bad streak in her voice. Eggman laughed. "Ah, you have really touched me…as much as I hate hedgehogs, I would never want to kill them" he joked. Rouge grinned. " That's what you said last time before you killed Shadow!" she snapped, getting a bit upset that her best friend was murdered by Eggman.

"Oh don't worry miss bat, your hedgehog friend is safe as can be…trust me on that" he said smirking. Rouge cocked her eyebrow. "You? You have her don't you?! WHERE IS SHE? TELL ME!" Rouge threatened, flying up to his face and grabbing his neck. "She is on…" he coughed before looking down on the screen. "She's at angel island!" he said. Rouge let go of his neck and shook her head. "Your lying! I was there a minute ago" she bit back. "No! She is, I have her on my tracking device" he lied. "You do?"

"yes!"

"grr…fine!" Rouge shouted before pulling Cream and cheese out the house and flying off with them behind her.

Amy-

"Knuckles is round here, what if he sees me?" Amy asked. Dexter laughed. "Oh yeah, remember your more powerful than him…just get the master emerald and go" he demanded. Amy sighed and ran up to the altar. She looked at it and saw herself in the reflection. But then she saw Sonic beside her in the reflection. Amy looked behind her quickly to see if Sonic was there, but he wasn't. "Master emerald? Are you trying to tell me something?" she asked it. Suddenly Dexter whistled, getting Amy's attention. Amy turned around and spotted Knuckles and Tails making there way to the altar. Before Amy could move, she felt a great force pull her into the master emerald. "Ah" she screamed.

Suddenly she flopped to the ground, not noticing that she was in the master emerald. "Oh miss hedgehog" a voice said. Amy turned around and got up from her falling spot only to be tackled back down to the ground by Tikal. "Tikal?" Amy asked. "Oh Melody…your mother is looking all over the place for you" Tikal started. Amy looked at her oddly. "Are you talking to…me?" Amy asked. Tikal stood up and pulled Amy up with her, getting a good look at Tikal, Amy looked puzzled. Tikal looked older, she looked like she was 28 years old. She was taller than Amy, and made her feel like a child. "Melody, stop messing around…your mother wants you home so come on" Tikal ordered, dragging Amy's hand. "Tikal! Its me…Amy! Not Melody or whoever you think I am" Amy said. Tikal laughed. "Your not pretending to be your mum again? When your older you can be just like her…okay?" Tikal said. Amy shook her head. "TIKAL! It is me! Amy rose, I'm 17 years old…and I've just been transported here for some reason" Amy shouted. Tikal stopped and glared at Amy. Looking at her up and down. "Oh my…you are Amy!" she gasped, letting go off Amy's hand and standing fairly still. "Yeah! I am, now tell me…why am I here?" she asked her. Tikal shrugged. "I don't know, I thought you was your daughter…I'm terribly sorry" Tikal eeped. Amy shook her head. "Uh…I don't have kids" she said sadly. Tikal shook her head. "I guess you have come from the past then, Amy…this is the future, you have a family here, it's great in the future" she explained. Amy shook her head. "Uh could you just tell me how I can get back into my present, please!" Amy begged. Tikal shrugged. "Uh…I suggest you go and put your hands on the master emerald and wish to go back to the past" Tikal said rubbing her head. "Ooh um…okay then" Amy gulped. She walked up and placed her hands on the master emerald, wishing herself to go back to the place she was before. Nothing worked of coarse. Instead she looked into the master emerald and saw Knuckles and Tails inside it, looking around and Dexter in the background. She closed her eyes for a second before suddenly, feeling herself go forward.

"_ha ha ha , if it isn't Sonic and Shadow!" laughed a voice. Sonic glared at the blue beast in front of him. Shadow on the other hand, stood there with his eyes shut and arms folded. "Look! If you dare go near anyone…we will kill you! So you have a choice" Sonic growled. Shadow smirked. The blue beast opened his eyes showing dark green eyes. Sonic shook his head. "I will not be killed by 2 silly little hedgehogs…I am Dementor! Your worst nightmare, I will kill you and the ones you love" the beast yelled, pointing his fingers at Sonic and Shadow. Shadow screwed his nose and gritted his teeth. "I am not a silly little hedgehog matey…he might be but I am not! And if you kill anyone that I love, you will be dealing with me" Shadow spat. Dementor laughed, stepping down at his pole. He raised his arm up in the air and smashed it down quickly, sending a blue lightning force straight to Shadow. Sonic saw this coming and thought fast as he pushed Shadow out of the way, making the lightning struck him instead. That's when it happened. Shadow eyed Sonic's body and huffed. "Is that all you got?" Shadow asked. Dementor shook his head and ran towards Shadow at full speed, and kicked him high in the air. Sonic opened his eyes wide. "Shadow! Shadow! Run for it!" Sonic cried, as he held his stomach with pain. Shadow turned around and was kicked in the face by dementor, he spinned in the ball and went zooming threw him but that only cause more pain for Shadow. "Ahh! I will not lose" Shadow shouted, making his eyes go even darker. Sonic looked up, standing up as he did so. Shadow was in the air getting punched, kicked, slapped, whacked, abused all over…and Sonic stood there. "Shadow! He will kill you" Sonic screamed, almost in tears. Dementor laughed and stomped to the ground behind Sonic, while Sonic was too busy watching Shadow fall to the ground. He was just about to hit the ground when Sonic was about to zoom to catch him but was picked him by his throat from behind. Sonic was lifted in the air by dementor and Shadow was nearly weakening. "Ha! So is the great Sonic the hedgehog going to die?" dementor asked. Shadow moved his body round so he could see. "No! Don't kill him! Kill me instead! He has someone he loves and cares about, while I have no one" Shadow said, for the 1__st__ time he actually sounded casual, unmistaken. Dementor laughed, waving Sonic's body around while having a tight grip on his neck. "Aww little Sonic in love? With who? Who would love you?!" dementor snapped. Sonic closed his eyes falling deeper into a deep sleep. "Amy" he whispered, before closing his eyes. "NO!" Shadow shouted! _

Suddenly Amy opened her eyes, she felt full of power and anger yet upset and scared. Sonic loved her? Or was he just calling her name out for her to save him? Did she go into the past? If so…how did Shadow die?

She felt confused. Her head was pounding, like a headache; a bad headache. She stepped down from the altar just realising something important.

"Amy!" Dexter spat. Amy turned around and noticed she was back where she was, in front of the master emerald and right in front of her was Knuckles, asleep! She gulped making him stir a little, but she quickly was able to grab the large green shining rock and run past him in a flash, while grabbing hold of Dexter as she ran past.

**Later on that day-**

Amy placed the master emerald down on the ground gently. Dexter stood beside her rubbing his hands together with greed and temptation. "So…why did you want me to steal it?" she asked, sitting down. Dexter smirked. "Umm lets just say it's for a good cost, my boss wants it and if I didn't get it…he would have had my life so you saved me Amy" he said with a proud tone. Amy shrugged. "whatever I must go now, but promise that the master emerald will go back once your boss has finished with it" she told him. Dexter clapped his hands, and watched her walk away…getting further and further away. "Oh yes my princess, I will promise you that" he whispered to himself with a dark gloomy voice.

Tails 

"This is terrible" Cream cried as she and cheese swept up all the smashed bricks and broken glass from the area Eggman smashed the hole in the house. Tails shook his head, rubbing his ears as he did so. "No no no, this is bad" he said sadly yet with anger. Rouge was sitting on the sofa glaring at him, with her arms crossed. "Why is that?" she asked him. Tails turned and eyed her. "Robots and Eggman's latest machines and monsters are out there and yet…our heroine is missing!" he shouted, almost pulling out his fur on his head. Rouge laughed. "Eggman said she was on angel island- he had her on a little hand held tracking device" she muttered. Cream stopped and jumped on the sofa, stirring Rouge. "Like this one?" she asked, opening her hand out showing a portable tracker…the very same one that Eggman had that he showed Rouge. The white bat sat up quickly and snatched it out of her hand, examining it. "Where did you get this from?" Rouge asked, turning the little machine around. There was a blue light flashing on it and Tails laughed. "Wow Cream, you have found where Amy is…how did you get it?" he asked her. Cream shrugged. "You said Amy was missing so I had to get it to find out where she was" Cream said hugging cheese with happiness. Tails nodded, and looked at Rouge but she was in a trance. She was just staring at the tracker with shock. "She's moving again…but this time she is somewhere I've never heard of" Rouge said calmly. Tails looked over and shook his head. "WHAT IS SHE DOING?!?!" he screamed. Rouge and Cream gulped. "What is she doing?" they asked him. "I'll tell you on the way, first we have to get there fast" he stuttered, pulling Rouge and Cream.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I'm back. I fort I'll do the next chapter because my boyfriend wanted to know what happens next. So here's chapter four x

{I Do Not Own Any Sonic Characters}

Chapter Four 

'The Possible'

Dexter-

"Muhaha" Eggman laughed evilly, looking at the emerald Dexter had brought him. The master emerald was now in Eggman's lair and under his control.

"Dementor has finally succeeded" Eggman began, spinning in his chair. Dexter rolled his eyes then crossed his arms waiting for his boss to stop drooling over the master emerald.

"I'm so proud of you…did I ever tell you that your like my son I never had?" he cried playfully. Dexter shunched his nose and shook his head.

"No really…you are, you have done so much for me but now I'm going to ask you one tiny little favor" Eggman said softly looking at Dexter with pride and love.

"Anything for you sir…"

Eggman grumbled and sat back in his chair playing with his orange moustache.

"Kill the pink hero and I'll give you anything that your mind desires" he ordered making Dexter nodded.

"Of coarse sir" the hedgehog replied, walking out of the lair.

"Oh…and Dexter?" Eggman said making the hedgehog stop and turn.

"Bring her body to me after" he said in a gloomy tone. Dexter just nodded, feeling the power in his body almost explode. He sighed, making his fur stick up and his eyes turned eye as hell itself. Fangs appeared aswell, sharp and pointed with red liquid covering and his build grew huge. You could say he looked like a scarier version of Sonic the were hog but he looked worst than that. He looked viscous and man eating, nothing that you could ever seen before. He was the killer that no one could defeat not even the powerful Shadow had a chance.

Tails and others -

"What's wrong with the sky Tails?" Cream asked, looking at the misty clouds and dark black sky. The fox looked at Rouge then shrugged.

"Must be Eggman and his weather machine again" he guessed. Cream sighed and looked up. Rain began to pour, flooding areas in the progress. Dust blew and leaves of the trees flew away, possible scared of what the weather was doing.

"This is odd" Rouge chirped, looking at the bad sky. Tails nodded rubbing his chin.

"I don't understand, why is the weather acting like this?" Tails wondered getting raindrops fall on his furry coat. Rouge looked soaked, and so did Cream but that wasn't going to stop them from finding Amy. Where ever she was…they just hoped that she was safe.

Sonic-

"What the-" Sonic gulped, looking at the thick black sky. It made everyone run into their houses just to get away from it. A grey mist over took the buildings making it hard to see where everyone was going.

"Chip?" Sonic questioned, watching as his fur began to melt or as it seemed.

The flying creature looked at Sonic with wonder, his red dye was washing off because of the rain which was not good. And his dark green contacts were fading quickly.

"Sonic…forget about it, we need to find your friend incase this weather eats her up whole" chip said in a scared tone. Sonic nodded, he jumped out of the ally quickly and jumped up high in the air. People stared at him in wonder.

They knew him, but where from and what was his name?

Sonic, on the other hand didn't care if no one knew him…he just needed to find Amy quick and be her hero again.

Amy- 

"Oh my…the weather!" the pink female screamed, as she jumped from tree to tree. Lightning stuck down almost suggesting she was the target of it. It came down again, heading for Amy but she reacted quickly and jumped aside. Hail stones then started, putting dents into the ground as it hit. She panicked, jumping from tree to tree, rock to rock and building to building. Water splashed everywhere, then suddenly she saw a black mist come up to her, whispering her name with greed. The black smoke looked like it had arms as it went to grab her, pushing her to the ground therefore making her soaked.

"Hello" said a voice as a creature came out of the black smoke. Amy gulped, this creature was the most scariest thing she had ever seen. And as it wanted her, made it even worst. "Who are you?" Amy asked crawling backwards from the terrible beast.

"Well you should know by now…princess"

Amy jointed, princess? It couldn't be? Could it?

"Dexter?" she asked.

The creature smirked evilly, spiting bits of red liquid from the insides of his mouth.

"You are going to die" he said with no feeling. Amy's eyes grew wide as she began to push herself away from him.

"Where do you think your going" Dexter asked, in a deep voice walking forward to her. Amy turned and looked up at him, she lifted herself up quickly before smashing him in the face and running off super sonic speed.

"Away from you…" Amy screamed, running round bends. She was so fast that not even the wind could catch up to her.

Dexter on the other hand was not even bovered instead he was busy paying attention to a floating egg carrier with the devil himself, Eggman.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Kill her!" Eggman demanded. Dexter growled and began to run after the pink hedgehog, running round the bends and cutting corners.

Amy was being chased, and no one could help her.

Sonic-

"Sonic? Where could she be?" chip wondered, looking around stores in the rain. Sonic shrugged, jumping down from a building he was on.

"I have no idea…"

Suddenly out of no where came a big gust of wind, it was so powerful that all you could see was a pink streak almost making you fall to the ground in shame. Sonic cocked his eyebrow then smiled happily.

"Amy!" he cheered, grabbing chip and running after her.

It wasn't long when Sonic caught up with the heroine, but he had to make a cover. Amy looked rather scared and worried but this didn't change Sonic's emotions. Soon she stopped, panting quickly then spinning round to find the creature that was chasing her. Sonic's eyes grew wider as he saw the creature. "Dementor" he whispered.

Amy growled, putting her fists up and ready to fight.

"Dexter? Please…I don't want to fight you" Amy said sadly. The dementor laughed, walking up to Amy and grabbing her throat.

"Before the night sky goes down, I will turn into the most evillest, and powerful monster of the whole universe" he sniggered. Amy shook her head, trying to get out of the tight grip that Dexter had round her neck.

Sonic couldn't bare to see this, he thought she could stick up for herself but he guessed she couldn't.

Soon screams and laughs echoed through Sonic's ears.

Chip peeked over and gulped sadly.

"Oh my…"

**I'll update again , this was a bit rushed but I hope you like it ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, it's Ashley. Kelly said she wanted me to do a chapter for any of her stories, so I chose to do this one because when I was reading it I really got into it lol, so anyway here is my chapter and I hope you all like it **

**P.s haven't written a story in absolute ages :P **

Chapter 5

'The showdown'

Sonic- 

Sonic covered his face as he couldn't bare to see Amy killed before his very eyes, Amy screamed again but this time louder than ever, her scream pierced Sonics ears.

Sonic looked up to see Amy in Dexter's grip, she was kicking and struggling to escape.

"Dexter why are you doing this to me" Amy screamed "I helped you"

"You see princess, I work for egg man" he laughed " he wanted me to get the master emerald and I knew after helping you, you would do anything I say.

It was all part of my plan and you fell for it"

Amy growled fiercely "so you tricked me!!"

The Dementor just smirked

Amy was angry that she had been tricked but also sad because she stole the master emerald from her friends, and it was all for egg man.

Who knows what evil things he could do with it. As Amy struggled under the mighty force of Dexter Sonic knew that it was only a matter of time before he became

The most powerful monster ever!

Sonic braced as he tried to focus himself and his energy, he took one step forward, curled up in a ball and then blasted himself towards Dexter at full speed

"Hold on Amy!" he shouted.

"Sonic?" Amy questioned "OMG! Sonic your back!"

"That's right Amy and I'm going to save you!" Sonic Shouted. He shot into Dexter's chest, and then hit the floor. Sonic got up and rubbed his head but he was

Then SMACKED! By Dexter and was thrown far back.

"HAHAHA!" Dexter chuckled "I'm already too strong for the ex hero himself!"

This made Sonic angry and frustrated; he tried again to attack the Dementor but was once again thrown back to where he started.

Amy screamed as she was being crushed "AMY!!" Sonic yelled

Tails and others - 

"The s'sky is g'getting worse" Cream stuttered, "don't worry Cream, were almost there" Tails stated.

They arrived to where they picked up the signal on Amy. "So where is she?" Rouge asked.

Suddenly there was a big roar!

Tails looked around the corner "Ugh Guys ... I Think I found her, and who is that ?"

They all looked around the corner, out of nowhere Knuckles appeared in front of them "hey guys, I see you found where Amy is too huh" he chuckled

"What are you guys staring at?"

Tails Pointed to what they were looking at, Knuckles looked around and jump in shock "is that s..."

Sonic-

"SONIC!" Amy screamed

She was being crushed and there was nothing Sonic could do, he was too weak compared to Dexter.

"Sonic?" a voice said from behind him

Sonic quickly turned around to see everyone running towards him "Sonic? Oh my god your back!, where have you been?, what happened?, what's going on?" Tails said all excitedly.

"Not now Tails ill answer your million questions later! Right now Amy needs help and I'm too weak to do it!" Sonic spat.

"Oh look a crowd; have you all come to see the show where your precious pink hero gets crushed?" Dexter sniggered adding more force into crushing Amy.

"NO!" Sonic yelled "we came to see your ass get kicked by us"

Dexter laughed "your way too weak to defeat me"

Sonic growled and looked up at the sky, the moon started glow brightly.

"Aha now you're all going to die" Dexter began "in a few moments I will become the most powerful creature in the universe" he finished with an evil tone.

They all watched as Dexter started to float in the air, he was transforming. His arms got bigger and longer and so did his legs, his body got bigger and his fur got rougher, his teeth got sharper and 2 fangs grew (he looked a bit like Sonic the Werehog but he was bigger)

Sonic defiantly knew now it was going to be even harder to defeat him.

"Oh Sonic" Dexter said "Catch!" he threw Amy in the air.

Amy-

Sonic launched himself into the air towards Amy in an attempt to grab her.

"Gotcha" he said as he grabbed onto Amy's arm, he landed with Amy in his arms,

"You ok?" sonic whispered "I am now Amy replied"

"Aw can you save that lovey dovey stuff till later" Knuckles mumbled

Dexter was getting more powerful by the second; Sonic knew he couldn't defeat him by himself.

"Grr that twat tricked me!!" Amy growled "and now he's going to pay"

Amy had fire in her eyes.

"Sonic hold my hand" Amy said softly

"Eww why would I do that?" Sonic said taking a step back

Amy grabbed hold of his hand tightly, and then closed her eyes. She was focusing all of her energy. Sonic just watched and wondered what she was doing. "No time for daydreaming Amy" sonic mumbled all of a sudden Amy started to glow and so did sonic, they both started to glow, they then both were glowing white gold!

"WOW! Amy you can go super without the emeralds?" Sonic shouted

"Yeah, well when you went no one was around to protect us so I took the role as a hero. And I can do so much more than you" Amy said whilst winking at Sonic "You ready?"

"Yeah let's go!" replied sonic.

They both started to spin, getting faster and faster as they turned. They both then fired themselves at Dexter with immense speed and power. Sonic hit Dexter in the stomach whilst Amy went straight for his face with no hesitation.

Dexter was blasted back into a brick wall, and went through it! He then got up and charged towards the two hedgehogs; both Sonic and Amy looked at each other and smiled. For once they were working together side by side.

Dexter Swung for Amy but Sonic dived in the way of the attack and got hit himself. He was launched to the floor.

"SONIC!" Amy Screamed as she looked at the one she loved, even though he had gone for many years she still loved him deep down inside. Sonic lay there motionless and the white gold glow was fading.

Dexter laughed loudly "Even Sonic couldn't defeat me, now he's ended up like Shadow ... DEAD!" Dexter continued to laugh "have fun joining Shadow you small pathetic hedgehog"

Amy started to breakdown into tears

"Aww princess is all upset now that her hero is dead!" Dexter added

Amy was so upset, then that remark said by Dexter made her angry. Amy Started to glow brighter, she was shinning brighter than ever before.

"NOW YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!!" Amy yelled at the top of her voice.

She took a deep breath, braced herself and CHARGED towards Dexter with incredible power and aimed towards his face. Dexter saw Amy coming towards him so he started to run at Amy.

Cream Held tightly to cheese and rouge clung to knuckles and Tails just hid behind a lamppost.

Everyone watched as Amy and Dexter collided.

Suddenly a giant shockwave threw everyone back, everyone looked up to see a bright light drop to the floor, they all rushed over to see Amy lying perfectly next to Sonic both were facing each other and they were also both motionless.

**OMG! Are they both dead? **

**Well you'll have to find out in the next chapter... **

**Only joking :) **

**Not going to make you wait lol.**

**So here's the rest.**

Amy-

"Uh wah ... where am I? What happened?

"Amy your awake!" Tails said excitedly "we all thought you were ... well... dead, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling okay" Amy yawned rubbing her eyes "Oh my god! Where's Sonic? Where is he?!" Amy shouted.

"He's ... well...urm other there" Tails answered pointing over to a bed in which Sonic laid. "He hasn't woke up and his heart has ... stopped" Cream said sadly

Amy jumped out of bed and ran over to Sonic, and looked over his cold body.

"Sonic!" she Screamed "Sonic I'm soo sorry, I wish that you hadn't of taken that hit, I wish it was me who got hit, it's all my fault if I hadn't of done what Dexter said none of this wouldn't of happened"

Everyone gathered around "Amy it wasn't your fault" Rouge whispered

Amy just stood looking at Sonic, her tears came crashing down over his body. She looked at the face of her hero; she bent down so she was up close to his face.

"Sonic even though you were gone for such a long time you're still my hero" she whispered then she kissed him on the lips gently

As she kissed him she started to glow gold, Tails took cover as he thought another shock wave was coming, where as the other watched with wide eyes. Amy started glowing brighter and then so did Sonic, both the hedgehogs started glowing together brighter and brighter. As Images of Sonic flashed through Amy's head their two bodies' started to float in the air. Suddenly Sonics' body started twitching and his eyes started to flicker, they both then came down gently. Amy lifted her head up and watched in amazement as Sonics' eyes slowly opened.

Sonic-

"W , w ,what's going on?" Sonic stuttered.

"SONIC!" Amy yelled as she hugged Sonic tightly "oops sorry forgot you don't like me"

Amy let go of Sonic and stepped back.

"Come here Amy" Sonic whispered.

Amy stepped over to Sonic wondering what he was going to say or do.

"Yes?" Amy said softly.

All Of a sudden Sonic grabbed hold of Amy and ... Kissed her. Everyone's mouths dropped at the sight of this because they thought Sonic didn't like Amy.

After 5 minutes they finished their kiss, and Amy had a huge smile on her face.

"Wow, Sonic..." but before Amy could finish. Sonic put his finger on her lips.

"Right I think Egg man needs to be taught a lesson" Sonic said cheerfully

A few minutes later they arrived at egg mans lair.

"Ah Dexter have you brought back the body of the pink hedgehog" Egg man laughed as he turned around expecting to see Dexter with Amy's dead body. "What, Dexter's dead! That means he"

"Failed you" shouted a voice from behind.

"Amy Rose? But, but, but" Egg man Stuttered

"Just came to deliver a body like you wanted, only it's not my body that you got" Amy sniggered "Il be on my way now and oh ... by the way I think this belongs to me" She said jumping onto the X Tornado with the master emerald in the back of the plane. "Goodbye now" she shouted waving goodbye.

**I hope you all liked it and bet you didn't expect Sonic to kiss Amy lol, **

**Please review because I want to know what you all think of it ty**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone... this is my ending. So once u read this one, it's carried on from chapter 4. Hope you dont get muddled up. Chapter 5 is Ashley's ending, Chapter 6 is my ending. Hope you enjoy... Now lets see how i did mine... **

Sonic couldn't bare to look at the body that was smashed into the ground. Chip on the other hand, did. And it was a huge shock. Hearing the body fall to the ground with a thump made Sonic get a tear in his eyes. It was like the time with him and Shadow. And it was his fault again. Dexter smiled, turning to Eggman in his carrier. The evil doctor laughed, landing his flying machine and stepping out then walking up to the body. The pink glow Amy always had was gone, and her bright pink fur faded into a dull pink. Her eyes were shut slightly, and her mouth was shut to show she could not breathe. "My my… the heroine is dead!" Eggman began. All the villagers looked out of their windows and peeping out of their doors and hiding places. As soon as they saw, they cried with shock and sadness. Sonic turned at this time and growled. He shook his head with anger and clenched his fists to warn Chip to move out of the way. Eggman dusted his hands and walked back to his carrier. Pressing a button to start the flying carrier up in the air. Seeing people with cameras live, Eggman began to make a speech. "Hello my fellow people, as you can see your dearest Amy Rose is no longer with us, and now you have no one to defeat me or my creation Dementor! I shall now rule this planet as king and you can all be my slaves! So treat me with respect or die!" Eggman shouted, looking at the cameras that were pointing at him. People all screamed with terror and cried for their lost. Eggman breathed in happily then looked down at Dexter. "Finish her off…turn her into dust!" he ordered. Dexter smiled and nodded, grabbing the helpless body and closing his eyes.

His hands began to glow red, and fire began to burn. Getting closer to Amy's body. Sonic watched with guilt. He didn't want this. Amy didn't deserve any of this, even though she was dead, she didn't deserve the punishment anymore. He stood out of the ally and growled. Eggman and all the village people stared at him as he walked out. His grin showing bright and his body appearing to everyone.

"No…you have got to be kidding me?" Eggman gulped with pity. Sonic smiled showing his sharp teeth. He was mad. Eggman's eyes opened wider. "Dexter! Finish Amy off now!" he ordered. Sonic shook his head and stepped forward making Dexter smile. "Come closer and she's toast!" he threatened. Sonic looked at Dexter then at Eggman. Was he being serious?

Suddenly out of no where was the x tornado, flying round the corner. They landed quickly then zoomed out to grab Amy. Tails growled and stepped out then stopped silently. Rouge flew down to the ground, holding Knuckles with her. They both landed safely then stared at Sonic in shock. Eggman clapped his hands for the village people to pay attention.

"Reunion…of Sonic the Hedgehog, will his friends take him back after 5 years of ditching?" Eggman huffed, crossing his arms with a sly smile. Sonic growled, not caring about his old friends. He was too busy watching the body of Amy. Dexter smiled, the flames getting closer to Amy's body. "You know very well I will kill her , don't you Sonic! Since I killed your friend Shadow. The being didn't even know who he was dealing with, then again…either did you or this princess here" Dexter laughed, holding up the body of Amy. Sonic shook his head. "Don't you dare harm her…" he snapped back. Tails looked at Amy then at Rouge and Knuckles who were both looking very worried. "Amy? She's…she's…dead?" Cream cried as she and cheese popped out of the plane.

Everything was deep silent, till finally Sonic made his move. He stepped forward quickly stunning Dexter so that he let go of Amy. She was thrown in the air high giving Tails and Rouge a chance to grab her. By this time, Dexter and Sonic were already fighting. Hitting each other hard and kicking with claws. "You will not win Sonic" Eggman said, bending over to watch.

Knuckles growled, watching the blue hedgehog fight the evil monster. Cream tugged him, making him turn round with coercion. "Knuckles, aren't you going to help Sonic?" she asked him. This made Knuckles shake his head. "But why?" Cream asked. Knuckles crossed his arms. "Cause he is a backstabbing liar! And I hope that monster guy kills him!" Knuckles shouted out, loud enough for the hedgehog and monster to hear. Sonic kicked Dexter hard in the stomach making him fly back, then he turned to Knuckles. "Aww thanks mate, missed you too" Sonic said with sarcasm. Knuckles nodded then turned back to Cream.

"Knuckles, he came back…don't be so mean. He can't always be with us. He properly has a wife and kids who he loves and treasures in his new home" Cream said sweety.

Knuckles smirked. "Well glad he has a family, cause Amy didn't love him from the start!" Knuckles growled making Sonic stop. Eggman looked down at Sonic then at Knuckles.

"Amy didn't love him eh?" Eggman began. Sonic stood there still. After hearing those words he froze. Dexter saw this as a opportunity and smashed his fist into Sonic's stomach, then put him to the ground with a bang.

Knuckles and Cream gulped in shock. That's when Knuckles grinned. "He came for Amy…" he whispered, watching the hedgehog struggle in pain.

Cream looked at Knuckles as he began to think of an idea. He walked up to the pair of fighters and began to speak. "Amy never loved you Sonic, she has found someone else…you betrayed her!" Knuckles snapped out. This made Sonic shake his head. "No! she doesn't hate me I swear apon it" he cried out. Knuckles smiled. "Yeah and you could of got her back, but now this monster here killed her" Knuckles said with a huge smile. Sonic's eyes went big, and his fur began to glow blue. Tails and Rouge flew down with Amy in their arms as they saw what was happening. "Sonic?" Tails wondered as he saw the blue light shine, ripping Dexter away from him and up in the air.

As soon as he came back down, Sonic was waiting, kicking him hard in the face then crushing him down to the ground. "You killed Shadow! And you will wish you didn't, then you killed her! My Amy!" he shrieked. This made Dexter gulp. Eggman watched in shock.

"Now I hope you live life while your dead! I'm bringing back my friends you killed…using your soul!" Sonic shouted loud. Everyone watched as a yellow ghost ball appeared above the head of Dexter. It soon floated about till finally it landed inside the body of the monster. Sonic grinned evilly.

"Your gone!" he laughed. Suddenly a huge bubble surrounded Sonic. He looked down at the body then clapped his hands loud. As soon as he did, the bubble popped, and spreaded over Dexter. Making him disappear. Eggman's eyes almost dashed of the sight.

"Dexter! Where he gone!"

Everyone was puzzled, he was gone. Along with Sonic the hedgehog. Suddenly out of no where a spirit appeared. Knuckles crossed his arms and stepped back with the others. Eggman studied the spirit with detail.

"is that Sonic?" he wondered.

Tails looked at the figure with greatness. "Sonic? Did you die for Amy?" he asked him. The spirit of Sonic nodded and kneeled down to Amy's body. Beside Sonic was another figure which made Rouge cry. She leaped out at him with tears and hugged him tight. "Shadow!" she cried out. Tails and Knuckles looked at Sonic then at Shadow. "Why are you doing this?" they asked him. Sonic smiled, and waved, then looked down at Amy's body and kissed her pale lips. "I love you Amy Rose, enjoy my soul" he told her before disappearing off with the wind. Cream looked at Amy then at Sonic. Tails shook his head as well as Knuckles. "He did love her" they whispered. Rouge let go off Shadow, noticing that he was real and well much alive. He crossed his arms and huffed making the members of the group get tears in their eyes. They all looked down at Amy, even Chip came over to stare.

"Why isn't she waking?" Cream asked. Tails smiled, touching Amy's forehead. "I don't think she wants to leave the world she's in yet Cream" he replied.

_Amy smiled, in a field of flowers and green grass. She shook her head and looked around the bright blue sky. The white birds flew by helplessly. She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air. _

"_Amy…my darling" she heard someone say. Amy span round, seeing her hero with his arms open out for her. She stuttered at first then burst out, running towards her hero with excitement. "Sonic!" she cheered. Sonic smiled, gripped her tight as she was in his arms. He kissed her on the forehead then turned to see her face. "Amy, I love you so much and I want you to marry me, right here, right now" he whispered, holding out a ring from no where. Amy stared at the ring in shock and nodded nervously. "It's fine if you don't want to be my wife" he chuckled. This made Amy gasp of the thought. "No Sonic! No!" she screamed, grabbing the ring and hugging him. "I want to marry you, please marry me" she gaped. Sonic smiled, as he was soon crushed to the ground by his new fiancée. Amy kissed him softly on his lips and stroked his face. He seemed so real? Yet why? Sonic sat up with her in his lap and took her right glove off to study her palms. He then softly stroked it with his own bare hand then laid down looking at the sky. Amy jolted her head then laid down on top of him and began to lick his neck. "Sonic?" she asked him, making the blue stir. "hmm" was his reply. Amy breathed in slowly then back out then nuzzled her nose into his neck and began to cry. "Are we really dead?" she asked him curiously. Sonic looked at her with worry then looked back at the sky. "No Amy, you are not dead. Though I am." he began. Amy's smile turned. She then began to fall with tears, her heart began to pound then she ripped out. "No Sonic! Why did you?! No! you promised me you would never leave me!" she screamed at him. Sonic sat up quick, and grabbed her by the shoulders. "I know…I am sorry but if I didn't die then you would, it's the only way. It shows I love you, to give up my life for you. And now I want you to live a life with a family, of your own…as well as mine" he said sadly with a single tear running down his face. Amy slammed her fists into the green fresh grass and bit her lip. "I want you with me though! I want your kids, I want you to be mine!" she admitted. Sonic shook his head and lifted up his finger with silence. "Want my kids huh?" he said with a grin. Amy stopped and looked at him with a sly smile. "Yes…" she whispered. Sonic nodded then looked at his bare finger. Amy stared at him then at his finger, then her eyes widened. His finger began to glow, a bright glow. She clenched her fists then moved back away from him, to make sure she was safe. Then he turned. "Here…" he told her, as he pressed his finger against her stomach. Amy shrieked with worry and. "Sonic ! What did you do!?" she shouted, with terror. Sonic smiled, and stood up only looking at the sky as he did so. "Don't worry Amy, you will understand in a few months. And now I must leave you" he said with love in his voice. Amy shook her head and stood up, darting at Sonic, as he began to fade. "Sonic! Sonic! No! come back!" she screamed out to him. But as soon as she got to his spot. He had faded away, leaving the pink hedgehog alone with her dreams. As soon as she knew that he was gone, she dropped to the ground., face in her hands and creating a river from her tears. She was lost. Looking back to where he was, he was completely gone and all she had left to remember him was her memories and…the ring. Amy gulped, as she looked at her finger with a gold ring and a blue and pink diamond inside. She shook her head then stared at the sky. "I love you Sonic the hedgehog and I will never forget you!" she mumbled out. _

Tails and the others were still gathering round Amy. They all knew she wouldn't wake up. Rouge cried into Knuckles' arms and Shadow looked away with sadness. Tails and Cream were hugging each other hoping that Sonic saved her.

"come on Sonic…you can save her, I believe in you" Tails whispered as he stared at Amy.

Nothing happened at first, in fact nothing did for a while. Rouge and Knuckles began to loose hope, aswell as Tails and Cream. Though Shadow was waiting. He knew Sonic would do good. "She isn't going to wake up, face it! We lost! Sonic failed, it's not worth it now…god bless you Amy" Knuckles grumbled, as he began to walk away. Tails nodded as well as Rouge. "Your right Knuckles, your right" Rouge cried, following him with a tear then wiping it quickly. Cream frowned. "Amy! Wake up! Please!…your like a older sister I never had" she mumbled. Tails rested his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "She's gone…she is with Sonic now" he told her with no hope. Cream gulped, and watched as everyone began to walk away apart from Shadow.

They all turned back to him and called him over but he shook his head. "She is coming…you are all unbelievable to give up on those 2 hedgehogs. Faker has saved her, stay!" Shadow ordered. Knuckles span round and spreaded his arms out with anger then crossed them with sadness. "Sonic failed! She is dead!" he growled. Rouge stared as the 2 men began to argue.

"You don't believe. He brought me back! Why cant he bring her back!" Shadow snapped.

All the villagers and the others all watched as suddenly behind Shadow appeared a golden light, which spreaded out over the heroine's body. Knuckles shook his head, mouth open and wide. "No way!" Rouge shouted out, pointing behind Shadow. The hedgehog span round quickly and stared as Amy's body was lifted into the air by a golden mist. She was placed upwards and turned golden. Cream and Tails jumped with fright and stepped forward hoping their saw it right. "Amy!" Tails laughed out with happiness. As soon as she heard her name, her eyes opened with a flash. She looked down, her green eyes glowing as bright as the green grass and her smile shined as bright as the sun.

Rouge and Knuckles cheered, while Tails and Cream ran over. All the villagers clapped with pride. Amy was floated down to the ground for her 2 little friends to hug her. Shadow smiled. For the first time ever. He nodded his head and watched Amy breathe with shock. "well done faker…you did it" he whispered to himself.

"guess things do happen, we just had to believe" Knuckles said to Rouge. The bat nodded, with her arms round her back. "Your right knuxie…I bet your right"

10 years later…

It was a great summers day, and things had gotten quieter. Bet you were wondering what happened to Eggman that day? Well he sneaked away while everyone was crying over the body of Amy, and was never seen again. Or so they say.

But as the years grew older, Amy realised what Sonic had done to her that day she was with him. The last day she saw him. He had gave her his child. She thought it was impossible, but watching the child grow up. She soon saw Sonic's features in him. She knew she had his son. She named him Flash, Flash the hedgehog. A Sonic jr. just for him.

"Mum…where's daddy?" her son asked her. Amy sat at a table, staring at her picture of when she and Sonic were younger. She looked down at her little son and showed him the picture and smiled. "That is your daddy…the great hero of Mobius. Sonic the hedgehog" she told him, pointing at the blue smiling hedgehog in the photo. Flash's eyes glowed, as he grinned. Amy stared at that grin. Seeing Sonic in him, grinning at her with a wink.

"Sonic…if only you were here to see him" she cried out, as she watched Flash run off with the picture to show his friends. "Kip…look! This is my dad, mummy says he was a great hero!" she heard her son say proudly. Amy shook her head, and leaned on her hand. "oh Sonic".

**Hope ya liked it, tried to make the ending ok. But I don't know if its ok or not. But as long as you guys like it then good (: **


End file.
